Setting Things Right
by ClaireStar
Summary: FINALLY the group learns that Carol has been exiled. They have some strong reactions to it.
1. Chapter 1

Finally reunited, the prison group were eating dinner together. The subject came up about the people they had lost.

Sasha said somberly, "I'm going to miss Carol so much. I didn't see her get bitten. Is she buried somewhere, or did we have to leave her?"

Rick said, a little hesitantly, "Well, uh, I actually **cough cough** left her behind during a supply run **cough cough**."

The group looked at him, stunned.

Tyreese said, "Why exactly would you do that?"

Rick said, "She was the one who killed Karen and that other guy. She said they were dying anyway, and she wanted to protect the group. I couldn't have cold-blooded murder in my camp."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute," Beth said, "She's getting thrown out because she killed people to protect us?"

Tyreese said, "Was this because you thought I was going to kill her? I've calmed down a lot since then. Maybe. But then I'm kind of a loose cannon anyway. You probably guessed."

Daryl said, "I don't want to point fingers, but she ain't the only one who's killed people to protect us."

Rick said, "Yeah, but these people could have could have LIVED. They COULD have lived." He continued to repeat the sentence, putting the emphasis on different words each time. The group waited patiently. They were used to it.

Carl, "Well, the guy I shot in the chest at close range might have been genuinely surrendering, too. Everyone who knew him at Woodbury said he was a really honest, decent guy, and I blew a hole in him."

Daryl said, "I was preparing to kill Randall back at the farm, and then something interrupted me."

Michonne said, "One time on a run I killed someone who was looting a store because she had taken the last box of Splenda."

Tyreese said, "Before I was with this group, I pushed someone off a cliff because he told me he was a Libertarian."

Beth said, "My guitar case is full of the skulls of people who criticized my singing." She looked sad for a moment. "My Daddy expressed gentle disappointment in me for doing that."

Sasha put a comforting hand on Beth's arm. "We know, honey, we know. He was the moral compass of our group."

Michonne said, "He talked to me soberly but compassionately after the Splenda incident."

Carl sighed. "There was a note of loving reprimand in his voice when he talked to me about shooting that guy."

They were all silent and sad together for a moment.

Glenn spoke for all of them when he said, "He was a world class chider."

Daryl glared at Rick. "And you've abandoned the only person who could have taken on that role. Group needs a loving chider."

Rick glared back at him. "Are you crazy? She was a merciless psychopath."

Maggie spoke for the first time. "No, she wasn't, Rick. She had a code. She was pragmatic, but loving. She had learned how to survive in this world."

Bob looked squarely at Rick. "Like you."

Rick ignored Bob and turned to Maggie. "Maybe so, but I don't see how you go from Compassionate Killer to Moral Compass. That's a big role shift. Even for a woman in this camp."

Michonne looked at him scornfully. "Puh-lease, Rick. Women in this camp can turn on a dime, personality-wise. You know that."

Sasha nodded. "I was planning on becoming obsessed with decorating."

Michone said, "Ooh. So was I. Remember that cat? I was trying to foreshadow that a bit."

Sasha said, "Oh, well if you've already laid the groundwork, I'll rethink that." She paused. "Were you by any chance planning to cut your hair dramatically? I thought I could telegraph my personality change by hacking it off dramatically, maybe with a knife."

Maggie made a tutting sound. "Don't cut your hair. It is awesome. Besides, Daryl is doing the dramatic hair thing already."

Daryl scowled. "First, I ain't a woman. Second, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. My hair is just my hair."

Bob said, "You mean that isn't statement hair?"

Daryl looked at him like he was crazy.

Bob huffed, "Don't look at me like that. I can't be the only one who assumed your hairstyle was supposed to be a reflection of your worldview. I'm not THAT drunk." There were nods all around.

Beth said comfortingly to Daryl, "I knew it wasn't statement hair."

Daryl looked at her warily."Thanks."

She continued, "I know you already have plenty of statements going on. The arms, the poncho, the vest with the wings, the motorcycle..."

Glenn saw the increasingly angry look on Daryl's face and stepped in. "We are getting way off track here. Am I getting that we think it was a bad idea to exile Carol? Let's go around the table."

A series of yeses followed until they got to Rick. He sighed and said, "I guess I blew it. Let's go get her."

He stepped away to get the car.

After he was gone, Michonne turned to Daryl. "Is HE going to make it back to camp after we find her?"

Daryl looked glum, "Don't think so. I mean, it seems fitting somehow."

Tyreese said, "Maybe, but it's a little too neatly resolved that way, isn't it?"

Maggie's brow furrowed. "Shouldn't we be trying to be forgiving or something, in memory of Daddy?"

Sasha shook her head, "I feel like we are trying to tie too much significance to this decision anyway. I don't know if it's a turning point for the group, or simply a way to backtrack after a terrible decision."

Michonne looked thoughtful. "I just don't know."

Daryl said, "We can figure it out in the car."

Bob said, "Wait! I have a better idea. Let's ask Carol when we find her."

Glenn brightened. "Yes, I think she'll have some words of wisdom that will make it all clear for us."

Daryl said, "She better."

Michonne said, "Should we tell her that she's filling this role now, or is that something she should just sense?"

Tyreese said, "I feel like we are cheating if we just flat-out tell her that she's the Moral Compass."

Maggie objected, "Aren't we setting her up for failure if we don't?"

Glenn smiled. "Another question for Carol to resolve, I think."

Rick arrived with the car, and they piled in. They drove off in silence.

Daryl smiled to himself. He was so happy they were going to get Carol. He had missed her so much - she was his best friend. He thought to himself that the first thing he did when he saw her was to give her a big hug, even though that wasn't his style.

The second thing he was going to do was to ask her about his hair. He didn't know if that was part of the Moral Compass job or not, but he felt a bit conspicuous now. Carol would know what was right.


	2. Chapter 2

The group decided to try to trace Carol's steps from where Rick left her. They quickly reached a small township, really no more than a few stores. They decided to see if she had been there by splitting up.

Sasha exclaimed, "Ooh, there's a health food store! The windows aren't broken and it looks like it hasn't been raided."

They stopped the car to glance in. There were a dozen walkers milling around the small grocery store. But the shelves were stocked.

Sasha pressed."Come on, guys. We can't pass up an opportunity like this. I haven't seen a full store like this in months."

Michonne looked at her curiously. "There's a reason for that. It's a health food store."

Rick nodded. "It is a little strange to find one in rural Georgia."

Sasha was undeterred."Well, let's go check it out then."

Daryl scoffed, "I ain't dyin' for buncha bean sprouts."

"They might have other things. Like beans, and lentils. Lentils are awesome."

Bob, who had been silent, said firmly, "I'm with Sasha. We need those lentils."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Bob. They are the most nutritious of the legumes."

Tyreese was looking at her like she'd grown another head. "Did you really say that? '_The most nutritious of the legumes_?'"

"Yes, and we could all afford to eat more heathily." Sasha said.

"Well, except for you, Sasha, has anyone here voluntarily eaten lentils?" Tyreese looked around. "No? I didn't think so."

Bob said, "I'm looking forward to trying them."

The two set off for the market while the others searched the small town.

About an hour later, the group reunited with their haul.

"Wow, that looks like you got a lot of food!" Maggie said.

Sasha said happily, "Yes. We got green lentils, red lentils and brown lentils."

The group looked unimpressed.

Sasha said, "And we got some other things, too." Bob looked at her nervously, but Sasha continued along. "We got hemp seed, hemp shampoo, raw hemp and hemp cola!"

Tyreese looked at Sasha curiously. "I never knew you were such a fan of hemp, Sasha. Or, for that matter, of health food."

She said, "Oh, Bob grabbed those while I was getting the legumes."

Daryl looked coldly at Bob. "So you're the hemp fan. Ain't that a surprise."

Bob didn't say anything, but he looked uncomfortable.

Sasha said, "He didn't just get the hemp stuff, Daryl. Look, he got all of these baskets."

Daryl sneered. "Yeah. _Hemp_ baskets."

Sasha continued, "Also, I know that Bob is an alcoholic, but that doesn't mean he has a drug problem, too. It's kind of offensive that you said that. He got those baskets because we needed baskets."

Daryl's voice rose. "He's lighting one right now!"

The group turned to look at Bob. Sure enough, he had ripped part of a basket handle and was holding a lighter to it. Suddenly aware he was being watched, he gave a feeble smile and wave.

Glenn exploded with anger. "Will you all PLEASE stop talking about hemp? Do you realize that we have risked our lives and possibly missed Carol so we can get lentils and hemp?" He paused, then said more calmly, "Note to self: Lentils and Hemp would be an awesome band name."

Maggie nodded emphatically. "I bet if she saw us, she wouldn't even want to come back. She could do much better on her own."

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sputtered, "Since when was Carol such a...heroine to you guys?"

Daryl shrugged. "She ain't a heroine. But wherever she is, she's not yellin' about lentils."

Michonne nodded. "That shows she's made made some good choices."

Glenn said, "Again, can we stay on point? We need to go to the antique store, and then get out of here."

The rest of the group looked at him in bewilderment.

He explained, "You know those 'antique stores' that focus on Civil War memorabilia, but then you go in and it's just Confederacy stuff, no Yankee stuff, and then you see a bunch of Confederate flags? Well, we found one of those and when we looked around, guess what they found?"

The group was silent except for Daryl, who said, "Let me guess. A secret White Power room."

Rick beamed. "Yup. Full of White Power weapons."

Beth looked confused. "What exactly are White Power weapons?"

Rick said, "Well, I meant a huge stash, with a ridiculous amount of firepower. It's not like they are White Power _brand_ or anything."

Michonne said wryly, "Well, I guess I thought I would never say this, but thank God for crackers."

Glenn said, "Yeah. Thanks, haters!"

Sasha said, "Guys, I'm really not comfortable giving them our business." Tyreese took off his knit cap and began hitting Sasha repeatedly on the head with it.

Beth said, "Ty, how about you come with me and we check out the hardware store again?"

Ty looked irritated, but said, "Sure."

After they had stepped away from the group, Beth said, "I'm sorry, Ty. I just didn't want to embarrass Daryl. He seemed a little distracted when we went through the store before."

Tyreese nodded sympathetically. "Carol, huh?"

Beth paused. "Well, actually...he kept looking at his reflection in the windows. I think that he's really self-conscious about his hair now."

Tyreese nodded again. "Well, that explains the sombrero he's wearing now."

Beth said. "I'm glad no one has mentioned it."

Tyreese shook his head and said, "Man, he's really falling apart. This whole _group_ is falling apart."

The rest of the group headed off to the store to load up on weapons, leaving Michonne and Sasha guarding the car.

Michonne looked at Sasha shrewdly. "Personality changing on a dime, huh?"

Sasha nodded.

"Unrealistic and Outspoken Liberal?"

Sasha sighed. "Yeah. Did you like it?"

Michonne looked at her kindly. "It was dead-on, but girl, you are going to get yourself killed."

Sasha shrugged. "Back to the drawing board, I guess. Thank GOD." She lit a cigarette and offered one to Michonne.

While the two women had a leisurely cigarette, someone watched them from the shadows, staring intently. But it was just a dog.


	3. Chapter 3

The group reassembled yet again. Ty and Beth hadn't wasted their time - they had tools and seed enough to restart their garden anywhere.

"Well, let's go," said Rick, "or we'll lose the light."

The group looked at the Hyundai and at each other.

"You know, maybe we want to try taking one of these other cars, too? We've got a lot of things and we could use the head space...err, I mean storage space." Glenn glanced nervously at Daryl, who was scowling again.

Beth said, "There are a few cars near the hardware store. It looks like someone else just swapped out, too."

Maggie looked at her sharply. "What?"

"Well, there is a spot where a car has clearly just been moved. Also, one of the other cars here has a warm hood."

The group looked at her, stunned. Daryl touched the top of the car, an old beater. It was still faintly warm.

Daryl said, "Looks like someone else has been here. We'd best keep our eyes open."

Rick looked profoundly uncomfortable. "Uh, guys...that's the car I gave Carol."

Daryl looked at the car and back at Rick. He clenched his fists. "You gave her this piece of shit?"

Rick responded, "It was the nearest car, and besides she's a survivor. I knew she could manage."

Daryl yelled, "It's got three regular wheels and one spare tire. You can't drive a car like that for long."

Rick said, "Daryl, she'd have managed to find a jack and a better wheel and replace it. Carol was highly competent, remember? Not the same scared, battered woman she used to be?"

Daryl sneered, "And how exactly was she supposed to get around the fact that the car is missin' a door?"

Maggie jumped in. "Now Daryl, I'm sure that Carol lost the door on the road and that's why she was replacing the car."

Rick looked down and away at that.

Maggie's jaw dropped. "Oh Rick, you didn't."

Rick said, "Yes, I did. She was a murderer. A cold-blooded murderer. Remember?"

Daryl seethed. "So you let her drive off in this...junker."

Glenn interrupted. "Let's take a few more of these cars. Sasha, you, Michonne and Tyreese take this car. Beth, you, Maggie and I will take this one. Rick, you and Daryl can go in the car with Bob."

Daryl looked at Rick and said, "This ain't over."

Glenn said, "Uhhh, why don't Beth and Daryl switch cars, then?"

The group piled into their respective cars and drove off with Glenn's car in the lead.

Michonne, Sasha and Tyreese

Michonne said, "That was a good call by Beth about the hardware store."

Sasha, "Yeah, it really was. She's much sharper than she looks."

Michonne said, "It's about time she was able to do more than just babysit kids."

Sasha said, "And don't forget _sing_."

Michonne said wryly, "I won't be forgetting that."

Sasha said, "I feel bad saying this, because she has a nice voice - very sweet - but damn, I do not like the genre at all."

Michonne said, "What is that genre, anyway? Light alt-folk?"

Sasha said, "I was thinking New Acoustic, or maybe Contemporary Inspirational. There's a spiritual aspect to it."

Michonne nodded. "It's like we are in church, or at a peace rally."

Sasha said, "I feel like you have to be a virgin to enjoy that music. It's so..._pure_."

Michonne smiled. "Or at least wearing a chastity ring."

Sasha said, "Hell, I've been wearing a chastity ring since this whole thing started."

Michonne nodded. "Preach."

From the backseat, Tyreese said, "I want to go on record as saying this conversation makes me very uncomfortable."

Glenn, Maggie and Daryl

Maggie seethed in the car as they headed down the road. "I can't believe he did that to her. I mean, that is damn near sadistic. Did you know he made her _gather supplies for the group_ before he left her? That is cold. Really cold."

Glenn turned to Maggie, his eyes wide. He jerked his head to the right, indicating that she should remember that Daryl was in the back seat.

Maggie said, "Don't worry about him. He's in another world right now." Sure enough, Daryl was sitting in the back seat, his sombrero tilted over his face.

Glenn whispered, "I had no idea he was so emotionally reliant on Carol."

Maggie said, "Well, to be fair, we don't have a clue what is going on with anyone. All we do is have sex."

Glenn nodded. "We should start paying more attention. Soon."

Maggie smiled at him. "Yes. Very soon. But not today."

Rick, Bob and Beth

The three drove in silence until Beth said, "I'm glad we took three cars. There was no way we could have crammed all of the supplies and the people in one vehicle."

Rick nodded. "Yes. It's already crowded enough in this car with the four of us."

Beth said, "The four of us?"

Rick looked at her strangely, "Yes. You, me, Bob and Lori."

Beth gasped. She looked at Bob, who finally seemed to be paying attention to the conversation. Bob said, "Cram is a funny word. Currram. CRAYUM. Currraaaammuh." He giggled wildly.

It was then that Beth realized she was in serious trouble here, so she did the only thing she could. "Bob, do you have any more of that basket, by any chance?"

Bob said, "Sure do. Lori, do you want any more?" He spoke to the empty seat next to Beth. He handed her the basket handle, a corncob pipe and a lighter. "Boy, is she toasted."

If Rick was going to get her killed, at least she should enjoy her last moments, Beth thought. Bob (and Lori, she supposed) seemed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

The cars continued down the road.

**Tyreese, Michonne and Sasha**

Tyreese said, "Has anyone said where Carl is, exactly?"

Michonne said, "He's minding the farm."

Sasha looked surprised. "Alone?"

Michonne shook her head. "No, not alone. He's with Lizzie, and Mika, and that cute little curly-haired boy, and..." she searched for more names.

Tyreese's brow furrowed with concern. "Do you mean to say a 14-year-old is in charge of defending the farm?"

Michonne said comfortingly, "It's not just him. There's also...Jeannette."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Do you mean Jeannette 'I swear they are just allergies' Jeannette?"

Michonne laughed. "Yes, also known as Jeannette 'They really were just allergies' Jeannette."

Sasha sighed. "If I were Jeannette, I'd have some serious anger issues right now."

Michonne shrugged. "She's living on borrowed time, anyway."

Sasha nodded. "I haven't bothered to get to know her. I kind of feel like her survival is a bad thing for MY survival."

Tyreese raised his eyebrows sympathetically. "That's how I feel about Bob, too."

Michonne said, "Can I give you some advice? You need to stop accurately reading patterns or you will be very unhappy here."

The siblings nodded, but looked glum.

They went a few more miles when they arrived at a roadside tavern. There were a few cars outside, so they decided to check it out. When they walked in, they didn't smell the familiar stench of rotting flesh, so they moved more quickly around the darkened pub. They had just entered a large room when they heard a rustling coming from the far end of the room. They pulled out their weapons and approached carefully. At the back of the room, drinking a martini by a roaring fire, was Carol. They ran to her.

Glenn shook his head, smiling. "I can't believe you are drinking a martini. That is just so badass."

Carol laughed, "I couldn't resist. I thought it would look cool when you got here."

Beth said, "So you knew we were coming?"

Carol said, "Of course. There is no sound on the road, and it seems like somebody in your group likes to crank Bob Marley." Bob and Beth giggled. "I've known you were coming for about 30 minutes."

Glenn looked at the table next to Carol. "Is that a can of mixed nuts?"

She smiled, "Yes. There's a whole case of them in my car."

Glenn was overjoyed. "I haven't had mixed nuts in so long! And look, Maggie, it's not the kind that is mostly peanuts like **_some_** people find, either!"

Rick looked down at the ground.

Maggie said, "Carol Peletier, raising our standard of living." The group cheered, while a strangled sound emerged from Rick's throat.

Michonne said, "Wait. Before we go any further, we need to clarify something. Carol, did you actually kill those people, or were you covering for someone else?"

Carol said earnestly, "Yes. You know I'd do anything for the group."

Beth said, "There! Are you happy now, Rick?"

Tyreese said, "I've heard enough. Give me a hug, Carol." He swept her into his arms.

After Tyreese released her, Carol scanned the room and saw Daryl, standing in the back, looking uncomfortable. She noticed his headgear. She turned to the group and hissed, "Did one of you say something to him about his hair?"

Maggie said pleadingly, "Yes, and we've learned our lesson. We didn't know."

Carol relaxed and said calmly, "Of course you didn't. How could you? I'm sorry I got upset. I was just afraid something like this would happen in the 48 hours I've been gone."

Sasha said, "Can you...fix him?"

Carol nodded and smiled. "I'll need a little time alone, but he'll be fine."

Glenn said, "Well, we'll start loading anything we can find from here into our cars while you, uh, reunite with Daryl."

The group walked back outside into the sunlight.

Beth shouted, "I get to ride with Lori!"

Maggie said, "I KNEW it was a mistake to let her ride with Bob and Rick."

Glenn said, "Well, they all seem pretty happy."

Maggie looked thoughtful. "Well, that's true. I'm just a little surprised."

Glenn said, "That she's baked out of her mind? She did ride with Bob, after all."

Maggie shook her head. "No, that Ghost Lori is fun to hang out with. Non-Ghost Lori was such a downer."

Glenn said thoughtfully, "You know, I'm grateful to Ghost Lori. We didn't realize it, but she kept Rick out of our hair a LOT."

Maggie slapped herself on the forehead and said, "Oh my God! I just realized something! Sasha, Michonne, come here!"

They rushed over. "What's up?"

Maggie looked at them and said with great emphasis. "Ghost Lori isn't a bitch. She's awesome and really laid-back to hang out with!"

The three women did a fist bump and smiled happily.

Glenn said, "What exactly am I missing?"

Michonne said, "LORI's personality changed on a dime! That means Sasha and I don't have to change ours! Ooh, Sasha, let's not forget to let Carol know, too."

Sasha said, "Well, here she comes, we can tell her now."

Sure enough, Carol was walking out of the tavern with Daryl, holding his hand and whispering to him. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

Sasha said, "You know, let's wait, give them some time to catch up."

The group loaded into their cars, with Daryl going in Carol's new vehicle, a minivan.

The cars pulled out onto the empty road, with Carol's leading the way. After a few yards, the passenger window of her car rolled down and the sombrero went sailing out.

"She really is a miracle worker, isn't she?" Maggie said admiringly.

Glenn said, "She sure is."

"I wish I understood their relationship, though. I mean, clearly they are BFFs..." she stopped herself. "It's none of my business. They clearly love each other and have a special bond. I'll just accept them for what they are and stop being nosy."

Glenn said, "Wow, Maggie, you are showing so much self-restraint. I'm really impressed."

Maggie said thoughtfully, "Well, losing Daddy has made me realize what's really important. I don't need to speculate about two people I admire."

Glenn nodded. He was silent for a minute, then looked at her sharply. "You're going to ask Ghost Lori about them, aren't you?"

Maggie said fondly, "You know me too well, babe."

Glenn said, "Maybe Ghost Lori can become our Moral Compass."

Maggie looked at him curiously. "Why not Carol?"

Glenn said, "Because I'm wondering if she can take on Moral Compass AND Daryl Hair Esteem Counselor."

Maggie said, "You know who we can ask about this, right?"

Glenn said, "Yes. I'm so glad she's back."

Maggie smiled. "Me, too."


End file.
